The Healing of a Broken Soul
by deo's destiny of death
Summary: Devastation. What?! Inuyasha and the others are dead?! Who will help Kagome? Hint: A lord of the Western Lands
1. Prologue

A/N: This is an author note and disclaimer in one. I own nothing at all but my words. My friends don't like seeing me so depressed so I chose to not be so "different" and please read. If you like it then please do go ahead and review, feel free to express what you feel about my story.  
  
The Healing of a Broken Soul Prologue  
  
"InuYasha, I am displeased with your minor triumphs at injuring your foe. It seems you are unable to defeat me." Naraku, being a sadistic and fearful demon, had sent a puppet in his place to destroy Inuyasha and his companions.  
  
Kagome winced at the limp form lying upon her as warm liquid soaked her school uniform. 'He had risked his life for mine? I thought the jewel was his first priority.'  
  
The puppet in the meantime held what jewel fragments it had recovered from the band of travelers upon the ground in their various assortments of injuries. He had meant to kill the girl who wears the face of Kikyou, but Inuyasha jumped to protect her. The puppet's tentacle protruded through Inuyasha's flesh before the being in which it belonged retrieved it.  
  
Inuyasha had a large hole in his chest where the tentacle had penetrated his flesh and bones. Even as Inuyasha wore his haori made of the fur of a firerat, the tentacle penetrated all items of defense and shield. Inuyasha lay in Kagome's lap as he took in his last wavering breath. His body fell completely limp as his body was devoid of life.  
  
"I am surprised that the hanyou lived so long. He was quite the straight forward and strong tempered one wasn't he?" the puppet turned to leave but stalled for a second more, it had done what it was sent to do, but before its retreating form was completely gone it backhanded Kagome, throwing her to the ground with a tremendous force.  
  
Kagome lifted her head and said in a hoarse voice, "Inu . . . Yasha." Kagome was ridden with guilt and grief. She then screamed quite loud, "Inuyasha!" Knowing Inuyasha died trying to save her filled her with guilt and the fact that the man she loved had died filled her with unbelievable grief.  
  
Kagome peered around the clearing at her friends who tried their best to save her. Something then caught her eye, it was Shippo, and he crawled over to her in a slow pace and winced at certain moments until he reached Kagome.  
  
Kagome took the cub up in her arms and hugged the injured kitsune as he spoke, "Kagome, you were like a mother to me, you made my family. Thank you, mommy." As he spoke the last word he took his last breath and closed his eyes.  
  
Kagome stood up and glanced at the lifeless bodies of her friends one last time. Shippo dieing pushed Kagome past her limits, she could not stand it any more, she had to just get away. So she left, turning on the sight in which her closest friends and her one true love died to save her.  
  
Kagome wanted to leave this death; she would go anywhere and not stay in this place. She walked lifelessly through the forest ceasing to notice anything, as her aura seemed as an empty atmosphere encasing her body. Kagome walked as though she would fall forward if she ever ceased her steps.  
  
She walked for she cared about nothing, not even caring enough to end her own miserable life. She had become as a walking corpse or the walking dead. She was indeed alive but her brown, maple eyes showed no life at all. She was worse off than Kikyou. Kikyou was pulled along in existence because of hatred and jealousy. Kagome had no reason to wander the earth alone for she had a life and a soul.  
  
She walked and walked until she finally stopped not of her own free will, falling to the ground in her school uniform now in terrible condition, being ripped and stained with blood and other originates of the earth in which she tread. She lay in an almost unconscious state on the earth's cold hard ground.  
  
In which that was how Kagome was found by none other than the lord of the Western Lands and half brother of the one she had loved, Sesshomaru. He walked following the scent of his brother's blood and a human's blood. He was unprepared for what met him when he reached what he had been searching for.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~**~*  
  
A/N: certain people said Kagome would not be affected so. So in defense of my story I changed it a little so as to make sense to those who thought it could not happen. 


	2. Chapter1

A/N: Yes I do have exams this week and I am dreadfully busy but it's a miracle I wasn't even going to update until the weekend. I hope you enjoy. Oh and I added a new character.  
  
The Healing of a Broken Soul Chapter 1  
  
Her eyes looking straight through him, they were empty like those of the dead. She lay on the cold ground facing the one known as the lord of the Western Lands. He saw the shape she was in and could easily identify blood of both the human and his half-breed brother.  
  
He took a few steps closer to her with no reaction whatsoever from the human in question. He said in his cool voice, "What happened, girl?" she made no move to reply, she had not even showed signs of hearing his question. After frustration drove him to the peak of anger, Sesshomaru lifted the girl up into his arms.  
  
He traveled on his cloud in the air for a good while before reaching his dwellings in which he planned on getting this girl to answer his questions even if it was easier to follow the scent of his brother; he wanted to hear the details. "I expect to not find her dead or worse than she already is." The person whom Sesshomaru had commanded sat next to the girl with a confused and even frustrated look in her eyes. Sesshomaru had left his command so as to get the point across.  
  
The healer peered on at the girl upon the bed. She nodded her aged head and did her best to heal the girl and clean her up. Kagome looked much cleaner but never moved once.  
  
The healer left after doing her best at helping the girl and just hoped rest would help her. As the healer left a cheerful squeal was heard as it neared the door in which the room the girl had been laid.  
  
The origins of the noise slid the shoji door open in curiosity and almost squealed automatically, "Sesshomaru-sama brought Rin an onee-chan!" the girl in question slowly focused on the girl within her presence. Rin asked as she watched the older girl, "What's onee-chan's name?"  
  
The girl on the bed responded with, "My name is Kagome." Kagome replied in a monotonous tone showing her absence in soul.  
  
Unbeknownst to any but Sesshomaru was listening to the girls from outside the door. He had recently spoke to the healer who said it was her not wanting to live which made her ill, but apparently she can not resist young children.  
  
As Sesshomaru thought about how Kagome reacted differently to Rin he heard a cool and gentle voice coo out his name. It came from the main entrance of his expansive palace. It was a traditional Japanese palace but very expansive. He thought to himself, 'why now? She may rival my cool demeanor at times but she can really fire up a temper. How can I be related to such a girl? Well she did inherit father's looks as I and Inuyasha have.'  
  
Sesshomaru had walked to the entrance where a woman with white hair almost exactly like his and skin that rivaled his pale complexion even as she was winning. She had womanly curves, flush red lips, and a maroon slash vertically placed on her right eye and like Sesshomaru adorned a navy blue crescent upon her forehead.  
  
She looked at Sesshomaru and said calmly, "You have a human in your palace aside from that little child. Who is she?" Sesshomaru matched her cool demeanor and answered, "pleasant having you in my presence as well dear little sister, this girl is a companion of your older brother, not being myself."  
  
The woman invited herself in, being that Sesshomaru showed no signs of doing so himself, and headed to the room in which the human resided in. As the woman entered the room Kagome looked up.  
  
She was surprised to see a woman that so resembled Sesshomaru but was most definitely a female. Sesshomaru entered the room a few steps behind the woman and Rin shrieked, "Auntie! You came back to visit Rin and Sesshomaru- sama!"  
  
Sesshomaru took the liberty of introducing the women seeing that the woman was preoccupied with a certain excited human girl. "Kagome, Inuyasha and myself half one other sibling. She and I have the same parents but she was born after Inuyasha. This is my younger sister, Fuyuyuki."  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
A/N: How did you like it? Oh and if you were wondering Fuyuyuki's name is almost like "winter snow." Well please do review. 


	3. Chapter2

A/N: Sorry for taking so long. Summer leaves me feeling lazy and tired. Here is the next chapter for all those who have been waiting oh so patiently.  
  
The Healing of a Broken Soul  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The woman now known as Fuyuyuki appeared to Kagome to be barely older than herself making her not much of a woman. Fuyuyuki then piped up, "Sesshy what are you doing with a companion of our dear brother Inu-chan? It so puzzles me."  
  
Sesshomaru peered down at his younger sibling knowing that no matter what he does she would not leave until she is satisfied with anything and everything in his presence. Sesshomaru then thought of a way he may rid himself of his younger sibling by cooing in a cold way in her ear, "Why, dear sister, do you burden yourself about me? Don't you have that man you had your heart set on to watch?"  
  
Fuyuyuki turned to her brother and matched his cool demeanor when she replied, "he was uninterested in a little demon such as myself, he thought because he was the lord demon of the Northern lands that I was to young to be his mate let alone be able to stand along side him when defending his lands and keeping the insolate humans under control."  
  
Sesshomaru was unhappy with the news that someone could turn down his younger sibling because they thought she was not strong enough. Fuyuyuki was quite small for a demon of her stature, she was almost shorter than Kagome, which Kagome just now noticed, and had quite a petite looking form.  
  
Looks could be deceiving with demons being that Fuyuyuki, being fully trained in all martial arts and weaponry by her older brother also had speed rivaling Sesshomaru's, her petite form made reaching speeds quicker and easier.  
  
Sesshomaru spoke to his sister in a cool tone even as his thoughts were of tearing a certain demon lord to pieces, "dear sister, we will speak further of these matters later, I have work to be done here with Kagome." Fuyuyuki peered at her brother for a second and nodded in response before she turned to take Rin outside to play.  
  
When Rin and Fuyuyuki were gone Sesshomaru turned to the girl laying in front on him on a futon. "Kagome I know you here me. Why do you act this way? Surely you do not fear me as you had not in past meetings. Surely you still are upset with me for trying to kill you, and still I will not apologize but I need answers from you. Did Naraku kill Inuyasha and the others? I need you to answer me."  
  
Kagome's eyes flashed for a second before she replied, "Surely being a demon you could investigate and find out on you own." Sesshomaru was expecting something similar to that as an answer so he countered with, "I saved you from demons killing you and in return could you have the decency in answering a question?"  
  
Kagome started getting watery eyed again and responded with, "Yes, Naraku sent a puppet and killed them all." Sesshomaru now realized even if he were to go investigate he would not have smelt Naraku, being because it was a puppet.  
  
Now Kagome had returned to her regular self and flared up with a question, "Now you have your answer, are you going to get rid of me now?" Sesshomaru was quite taken aback with her snapping at him so.  
  
"You are well enough are you not? Would you care to join me and my sister in a picnic in my flower fields?" Kagome suddenly forgetting her guilt and grief got up and smiled in response. That was when Kagome noticed she had been stripped of her bloodied and dirtied uniform. When Kagome had sat up from the futon the blanket covering her had fallen, giving Sesshomaru a nice show of Kagome's supple breasts. Kagome noticing her predicament grabbed the blanket to cover her self once more and blushed profusely.  
  
Sesshomaru seeing that Kagome had no clothes said, "I shall send Fuyuyuki up with a new kimono to help you in getting dressed." Kagome nodded as she still blushed a bright red.  
  
Sesshomaru turned and walked out the door leaving Kagome alone in the room for a good few minutes until she heard light footsteps and the sliding of the door. "Hello Kagome. I have a beautiful kimono here for you."  
  
Kagome turned to see the same girl as before but with a happy smile and holding a kimono of the most beautiful shade of black with white floors printed on the left bottom and on the sleeves. Fuyuyuki herself wore a white kimono with blue patterns adorning it. Kagome could not help but smile at the girl in front of her.  
  
Being from modern Japan and not needing to wear kimonos, Kagome had no idea on how to put the kimono on, which she was glad Fuyuyuki was there to help. By the time they were done with getting Kagome dressed the girls were giggling and acting like best of friends.  
  
Kagome then asked, "Fuyuyuki, why is it that earlier you were as cold as your brother but now it is as though you are a different person?" Fuyuyuki turned to her new friend and said, "Well in front of Sesshy I act with the utmost manners and courtesy so as to keep on his good side and to make fun of him in my own little way, and please call me Yuki."  
  
Kagome and Fuyuyuki giggled and laughed all the way to the flower fields where they were to have their picnic with Sesshomaru and Rin.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
A/N: How do you like it? Yes a cliffhanger, I do like suspense. Well keep reviewing. 


End file.
